Problem: Find the sum of all positive integers $n$ for which $n^2-19n+99$ is a perfect square.Find the sum of all integers $n$ such that $\dfrac{12}{n}$ is also an integer.

Solution: If $n^2-19n+99=x^2$ for some positive integer $x$, then rearranging we get $n^2-19n+99-x^2=0$. Now from the quadratic formula,
$n=\frac{19\pm \sqrt{4x^2-35}}{2}$
Because $n$ is an integer, this means $4x^2-35=q^2$ for some nonnegative integer $q$. Rearranging gives $(2x+q)(2x-q)=35$. Thus $(2x+q, 2x-q)=(35, 1)$ or $(7,5)$, giving $x=3$ or $9$. This gives $n=1, 9, 10,$ or $18$, and the sum is $1+9+10+18=\boxed{38}$.